Deidara's First Chance At Love
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Deidara finally got out of the Akatsuki, and he goes to the leaf... 19 year old hottie Temari caught his eye... Now Shikamaru must fight to keep his Girlfriend, "All is fair in Love and War" Shikamaru X Temari X Deidara How will win


**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Deidara had just finished killing the Akatsuki and was on his way to the leaf village. Tsunade had just herd that the Akatsuki were killed by one of there own members. She also learned that the member that killed them would on their way to the leaf village to join as a ninja. She waited at the gate for the member, then she saw someone come up to her. When she looked up she saw that he was tall and muscular. She then realized that she was looking at Deidara, the one that took Gaara. She thought for a minute, maybe should tell Gaara because he was here with his brother and sister. She looked at Deidara again and noticed that his scope was gone and his hair was hanging down his back.

* * *

Tsunade: Before you can join the village you will have to tell the Kazekage sorry for what you did to him and his village, then talk with council and tell them why you want to join the village and get your name out of the bingo book, and then you can rest. Deidara: Yes I understand so let go talk to the Kazekage. After talking for ten minutes Gaara got over what happened and even offered him a job to help with moving his sister things to the leaf village, because she was moving so she would not have to get married to someone she didn't like. He told him that he would help. Then they went to the council room and started the meeting. council member: Why do you want to join the leaf as a ninja and why should we take you out of the bingo book? Deidara: I like working as a ninja and as you know I am at Kage level and beat the Kazekage in battel in the past un. I single-handedly killed off the the biggest S-Rank crimnal organization and lived hmm. I could be your strongest ninja because I have defeated two demons and killed someone stronger than the Sanin un. And I really have nowhere else to go to live a save life hmm. Council man: well I think that he will be a fine ninja here... Deidara you are as of now a ninja of the leaf, and will be out of the bingo book soon... now take off that rock headband and put on this special leaf headband we only made two like that. Deidara: how is it special hmm? Tsunade: the cloth is made out of black silk, and the leaf insignia is made out of gold. Deidara: wow really thanks...but where am I going to live hmm?

* * *

Tsunade: Gaara says that you can stay with his sister because its a very big house with two master bedrooms, three guest rooms, four bathrooms, big kitchen and living room, and a big backyard/ training area, and its three stories. Deidara: that sounds great but I don't know her, and I never saw her in my life, and when do I move in un? Tsunade: well that's why Gaara said you could stay there with his big sister, he wants you to get to know each other better, and you move in tomorrow when you help move her in...tonight you will stay here. Deidara: well thank you for letting me join this village and for the headband hmm, also tell Gaara thank you for letting me stay in his sister's new house un...I am going to take a shower and change out of these blooded Akatsuki clothes un. Shizune: Um Deidara you have no clothes to put on after your shower, don't you need some or do you want to be naked? Deidara looked at her and noticed the blush on her cheeks and smirked to his self and thought..._ even covered in blood I am still sexy as ever if not more, I mean because I have matured __even more over the years hmm. Being twenty-one rocks un._ Deidara: thanks for reminding me I forgot about clothes... could you get me some to pick from please till I can go shopping hmm? Shizune: yes one second. She left the room and came back with a big box and told him to take whatever he wanted. He looked through the box and pulled out a pair of long black ninja shorts, a pair of red ninja shoes, a gray belt and boxers, and a red muscle shirt.

* * *

He took the items with him to the bathroom. Took off the clothes he was wearing and put the new clothes on the toliet and turned on the hot water and got in. When washing his hair he notice that his huge member was getting hard from the hot water, he looked down at it then finished washing his hair. When he finished his hair and started to wash his body with the Axe shower gel adn when he got to his member he started to pump it slowly until he came, then he finished washing. After he finished his shower he looked in the mirror and thought. _Damn I look good hmm. I am mean look at these abs, nobody can get a sculpted eight-pack like me un._ He put on his clothes and went to the bedroom, their he saw something on the bed. He picked it up and it read: _Dear Deidara, Inside of the envolpe is some money to buy some things for your new home, and you all so need to go talk to Temari about the colors for the furniture and other stuff. just come the office when you done changing to meet Gaara's Sister Temari From, Tsunade._ He put the money in his pocket and went down the hallway to where the Hokage office was at then remembered to put on his special headband.

* * *

He opened the door and walked in to see a bunch of little leaf ninja. Naruto was talking about how someone could kill the Akatsuki by himself when they couldn't beat them with hundereds,,,he stopped in the middle of his sentence because the door opened, and he saw Deidara with a special leaf headband on, and he and the others freaked. Everyone but a few: What is he doing here Tsunade he is are enemy lets get him. Tsunade: he is the one that killed the akatsuki by himself and he joined the village and is on are side now so don't attack him. Deidara looked at all of them and noticed that someone was sitting on the couch on his right. He turned and saw a girl sitting there. He looked her up and down and took notice to the fishnet under her clothes, and to make it worst she was wearing a really short skirt with a split and a tight belly shirt... he noticed that she had just taken a bath because her could smell the body wash that was addictive as her body. He saw her curves and thighs and then he drooled while staring eyes full of lust. Temari felt someone staring at her a looked up to see some guy who had the same headband as hers. She also saw that he had long blonde hair, she noticed that he had a great body thanks to the muscle shirt and she looked down and saw a big bluge in his shorts and then saw that he was drooling while looking at her.

* * *

Tsunade saw that both of them had checked each other out on looks and it seems like they both aprove and will be o.k. for them to live together. She noticed that Deidara was out of it and was drooling over Temari and he was getting a boner that Temari was staring at with a smirk. Tsunade: Um Temari this is your room mate Deidara...Deidara..Deidara...Deidara turn the fuck around! Deidara: huh...what... why are you screaming at me un. Tsunade: because wouldn't turn around and you were drooling to much. Deidara: oh um sorry you were saying hmm. Tsunade: You and Temari will be room-mates at her new house, but she wanted to talk to you about what colors it should be and the furniture. You two also need to get to know each other better so you can be good friends. Temari: hey Deidara why don't get some food first, I know you have not eaten anything yet and must be hungry. Deidara: yeah I am real hungry but I only have the money they gave me to spend on clothes and stuff for the house hmm. Temari: then I will bye the food... come on we are going now. Deidara followed her out the room.

* * *

Ino: so that was the hottie that Sakura said got Gaara... he is really hot and did you see those muscles? Tenten: he was really muscular and did you see that bluge in his pants? Shizune: girls you should not be looking at a man like that. Sakura: why you were looking at his bluge more than anyone... and yes he's a big one Tenten. Girls: giggling.

* * *

Kiba: can you guys believe that an ex-crimnal comes in here in a muscle shirt showing of his toned body and then he stares at Temari your girlfriend Shikamaru and he gets a fucking huge boner and starts drool over her and then she checks him out and likes what she sees, and now the girls can't get over him, so what are we going to do about it? Shikamaru: Get him and beat him up for messing with are girlfriends by showing off his muscular body. Neji: we should spilt up and follow them, first who is helping. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru raised their hands along with Neji. Neji: seens there is only four of use we can go together, so lets go find them. They ran out of the door and down to the food district part of town.

* * *

Temari and Deidara were at a nice resturant eating adn talking. Deidara: so why are you moving to the leaf anyway un? Temari: They are trying to make me marry some rich guy, but if I transfer to the leaf I won't have to marry anyone. Deidara: Are you saying that you wouldn't want to marry me hmm? Temari started to blush and said that she would if she wasn't dating someone already. Deidara: so which one of the shirmps is the lucky bastard un? Temari: his name is Shikamaru, then one with the short brown hair in the pony tail. Deidara moved closer to her in the booth till there legs were touching and he moved his hand around her shoulder pulled her ear to his lips and breathed his hot air on her which made her moan and whipered: well why don't I just please you better than any one can and I can show you want else I can do my hands Temari un. Shikamaru and the guys saw what he was doing and shikamaru was so mad that he wanted to kill him.

* * *

He then saw Deidara lick her ear lobe which made her moan again. She then turned all the way to him and pussed him on his back and climbed on his lap and leaned down and kissed him with lust. He kissed her back but put his tongue inside her mouth while his hands made there way to her butt and then they grab it. Temari then pulled away and pushed the shirt up so she could lick his abs up and down. Temari then felt something hard between her legs and looked and saw that Deidara was all the way hard and she rubbed it though the pants and got a groan from him. He looked at her with lust filled eyes and thought about her screaming his name as he ramed in her super hard. Shikamaru could not take any more so he got up and walked to the booth. Shikamaru: Hey what the hell are you doing Temari !

Hahah Cliffy

Please review


End file.
